Padawan
by AgentRusco
Summary: What if MiddleEarth was just one of many planets in a galaxy far, far away? Star Wars Lord of the Rings crossover.
1. About a Boy

What if:

Middle-Earth was one of many planets a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, and it was simply a very primitive and more-or-less undiscovered one.

The Jedi won the Clone Wars. The surviving Jedi were then sent throughout the galaxy to find new Jedi for training.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was looking for new Jedi and was ready for a new Padawan himself.

Eldarion, the son of Aragorn was strong in the Force and was chosen as Obi-Wan's Padawan.

That is the basic synopsis. It is not in subject especially humorous, though it may well sound that way. It is simply a new crossover of two of my favorite things.­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

The scout's breath crystallized in the early morning air as he yawned himself into alertness. He slowly rubbed a kink out of his right calf, the price of trekking up the mountain in the cold. The sun was just showing its first brilliant rays when the scout spied a bright streak on the horizon. The light brightened and appeared to be headed to a point near him. Instantly he thought of a falling star and how the Elves and Dwarves made good blades from them, but as the bright streak approached he began to have second thoughts. The object was slowing down. By the time it was nearly upon him, it had slowed to a stop and was settling slowly in the hollow below his perch.

Shakily, he descended the winding trail, keeping his eyes on the shiny object. It appeared to be made of solid metal, but was as large as most houses, though strangely shaped. As he neared it he began to hear various odd hisses and chicks. He stopped and eyed the object from about fifty paces away. He jumped when he heard a grating noise and a piece of the object broke of, swinging down to reveal a pair of shiny leather boots. The boots began to descend the new ramp, followed by tan trousers and the rest of a man dressed in a dark brown cloak and hood.

The scout hesitantly drew his sword, unsure how to deal with this stranger. The man kept his hands at his side and appeared to be unarmed. Only a metal rod slightly over a foot in length hung at his wide leather belt.

"I mean you no harm." With a small hand gesture, the scout realized that the stranger was telling the complete truth. He quickly sheathed his blade and bowed in greeting. "You will bring me to your king." The scout nodded and began walking back down the trail he had so recently traversed, all thoughts of his post forgotten.

* * *

Eldarion sighed, reveling at the magnificent view before him and the strong warmth of his father beside him. He breathed deeply of the cool morning air, unaware that this was his last normal day of his normal life in Middle-Earth.

The day had dawned cool and its touch left the boy's cheeks rosy. He placed one of his chilled hands inside his father's big, warm one.

The king looked down and smiled, squeezing his son's hand tightly. Suddenly he stiffened. Across the Rammas, coming north from Lossarnach was the day scout. He strode as if under strict orders and following close behind was a man cloaked and hooded. Aragorn lifted his small son onto his shoulders and strode swiftly from the Citadel. In the stables he placed Eldarion on Brego's withers without bothering to saddle the stallion. Leaping up behind his son, he sent the horse down through the levels of the city, hooves clattering on the cobblestones. As he rode, he called the soldiers to arms. By the time he reached the huge _mithril_ gates, he had a score of mounted and foot-soldiers in his wake. When he reached the two walkers, he reined Brego in and stared sternly at the scout.

"What is the meaning of leaving your post?" The scout looked up with a slightly dazed expression and fumbled for an answer under the king's harsh gaze.

"It was on my account, Sire." The hooded stranger bowed slightly and gently pushed back his hood. "Greetings King Elessar Telcontar."

Aragorn urged Brego closer to the newcomer. "How do you know me, when I do not know you?" He asked gruffly.

"I know your many names, Sire, surely you don't require that I use all of them." His eyes twinkled merrily.

Aragorn grinned. "You have yet to answer my question. How do you know me, and my names?"

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. You, Lord, are well known where I come from."

"And where would that be? You come on foot and unarmed, even in this time of peace, that invites trouble. Is your land peaceful?"

"My land is riven with strife. That is why I am here on my errand. It is a complicated matter for you to understand."

"Let's try to make it less complicated so I am more inclined to trust you."

Obi-Wan grinned and nodded. "I suppose we should at that. I am from beyond your planet." He paused to let that penetrate. The soldiers shifted uneasily. Aragorn looked at him with brief disbelief.

"Go on." He managed, still willing to try to understand.

"I am part of an Order of beings called Jedi. We are the guards of planets and recruit young people from them to join our Order. Several Elves from this planet have joined our ranks over the years."

"How do you watch us? How do you travel?" The king's eyes shone with interest.

"The instruments we use to survey your planet are beyond your grasp of knowledge." Before Aragorn could become angry, he went on. "We travel in starships like the one left in the valley this scout was patrolling. We are able to cover huge distances in very little time."

"Do you have any proof of your words to show us, Lord Kenobi." The Jedi's eyes widened.

"Please call me Master Kenobi, or simply Obi-Wan. 'Lord' holds a very different meaning among the stars. In answer to your question: no. I don't truly have proof of my words. Only my transport on its landing site. What does your heart tell you?"

Elessar nodded. "You speak the truth. Now, why are you here?"

"Why else? To recruit more younglings to the Jedi Order." He held up a hand. "Before you protest or ask anything else, allow me to explain a bit more. We search for younglings who use the Force without any knowledge of it. It is a trait essential to a Jedi." He noted the questions in the eyes of his audience. "Ah yes, the Force. It is a power that flows in everything in the universe. It sharpens reflexes and gives strength to those who know how to use it."

"So, you came here to wrest our young from us? You will meet strong opposition, I assure you." He brandished Anduril subtly.

"Not so! I came to search for the Force. If it is found among any of the younglings, consent will be asked before taking the child anywhere."

"And how do you find this 'Force'?" Aragorn was still doubtful and wary.

"Usually it has been found among those with Elvish blood, yet we have been informed that most of the Elves have left Middle-Earth. It is a mystery as to where they have gone." He shook his head.

Eldarion grasped the silky mane in front of him and gazed at the man. His light brown hair was clipped short, but his beard was fuller than Aragorn's. His eyes gleamed piercingly blue. His face was kind, yet worn with some past struggle. He spoke with a very precise Gondorian accent.

"You have not told me how you find the Force in people." Aragorn's voice carried an edge of authority and the stranger met his eyes in silence for a few seconds.

"Indeed, I have not. It is truly very hard to explain. I, as a Jedi, can feel the Force flow through others. There are also certain tests that can be carried out involving a few drops of blood. Also one can be tested for outstanding reflexes."

"Enough of standing uncomfortably. Come to the Citadel." At his glance one of the soldiers quickly dismounted and led his horse to the newcomer. The Jedi mounted smoothly and the mighty war-steed was calm at his touch. The cavalcade trotted back across the field and through the gates, leaving the bewildered scout to walk back to his post.

As they passed upward through the city, the soldiers began dropping off until, at the seventh level it was only King Elessar, Eldarion and the Jedi.

When they were properly seated and drinks were placed before them, Aragorn insisted that Obi-Wan tell him more of his errand.

"There have been Jedi from this planet before," the corner of his mouth crinkled, "from Middle-Earth. They were Elves mostly and one Vala, long ago."

"Wow! Which one?" Eldarion's eyes were large in amazement.

Obi-Wan turned his kind eyes on the boy and addressed him. "The Vala was Tulkas. He was a very mighty Jedi, but he left the Order and returned. He loved this land too much. And, I think, he enjoyed tormenting Melkor." All three of them grinned at that. "As I said before, there is turmoil in the galaxy and the few remaining Jedi have been sent to the far planets in search of more apprentices. I knew that Jedi had been Elves of Middle-Earth, and I knew, also, before I came, that most of the Elves have disappeared. However, it is rumored that many Elves have interbred with humans." He grimaced a bit at the touchy wording. "I am here to observe the offspring of such unions."

Aragorn and Eldarion exchanged glances.

If Obi-Wan caught the glance, he did not show it. "I understand that you, Lord Aragorn, are a descendant of an Elf union." He gaze strayed to Eldarion and back. "And that you married an Elf."

Aragorn shifted uncomfortably, but was unable to bring himself to dislike the stranger. "You speak the truth."

Obi-Wan nodded deeply. "Will you allow me to study this young Prince and other young children of this city?" His eyes were wells of honesty, radiating calm and reassurance.

"You may, though I know of no other young people with the blood of Elves." Aragorn briefly thought of the Hobbits, but decided not to mention them to the Jedi.

Obi-Wan nodded eagerly and rose from his seat.

"I shall assign you a guide as you wander about the city." Elessar glanced at his son. "Eldarion will lead you. He knows the ways and has access." Eldarion grinned: his father knew his desires so well! Obi-Wan grinned as well and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I will converse with the Queen." The king strode from the room and his footfalls dissipated along the paved corridor.

"Were would you like to go?" Eldarion asked, straining his neck to look the tall man in the face.

"Lead me wherever you please, young one." Eldarion found that the merry twinkle in the blue eyes never left, nor did the wry grin. He nodded and quickly thought aloud of the places to visit.

"Well, there's the Citadel itself, the first beacon, the sixth level smithy, the third level bakery, the guard house, the gate house…" He trailed off. "Any of that sound good?"

The Jedi nodded. "Each and every." As they started off, Obi-Wan voiced an observation. "You speak very well for one so young."

"Well, yeah! I'm the Prince, and as such I am well educated. I speak Sindarin too, and Legolas and Mama are teaching me Quenya. And I keep asking Gimli to teach me words in Dwarvish, but he's stubborn. Dwarves don't like to tell about their speech."

"Do you like learning languages?"

"Oh yes, very much. It's easy, and then I can talk to more people. Do you know many languages?"

"A few." The Jedi said. Young as he was, Eldarion sensed the understatement.

It became increasingly clear to the four-year-old that the stranger was less interested in Minas Tirith than he was in asking Eldarion questions. The questions came thick and fast. Questions that, to Eldarion, had nothing to do with anything. Instead of making him angry as they might have an adult, Eldarion enjoyed answering and asking questions of his own. He found that his audience was very willing to listen to what he had to say. So Eldarion told Obi-Wan all about how Legolas had made him a small bow of yew and taught him how to shoot it. And how he was now quite able to hit anything he aimed at. When he was asked, he excitedly told the Jedi about his experience with animals. How he had a pony of his own from Eomer King of Rohan. How he could sense the pony's moods and soothe him. And also how he could help with the mighty war horses, calming them with softly-spoken Elvish and a gentle touch. The Jedi would nod and his eyes gleamed with interest as he listened intently.

"Eldarion, would you like to know about where I come from?" The man had seated himself on a stone bench overlooking the Rammas.

"I would!" Eldarion glanced at the clear blue sky. "Did you really come from the stars?"

"Indeed. I came from a star very far away. From a world called Coroscant where the rest of my Order resides. There was a great war and many Jedi were killed while trying to bring peace to the galaxy."

"So you fight with bows and swords?"

"Well, in a way. The weapons we use are very much more powerful than any here in Middle-Earth. The weapon of the Jedi is a saber made of light. It can cut though anything but another saber. Many others use what ate called blasters." He shifted. "They can be likened to bows. One holds a blaster in one hand and it fires a bolt of energy that can burn through a man."

Eldarion was wide-eyes. "Not made of wood and metal?"

"No. As I said it is very different from anything you have ever heard of."

"So where is your sword of light? I don't see any weapons." Eldarion, puzzled, glanced over Obi-Wan in case he had originally missed something. His eyes followed the Jedi's right hand as it came to rest on that peculiar rod of shiny metal.

"This is my lightsaber. I will not light it here and now. It is dangerous and fearsome. Soon, when your father is present, I will show you."

They were interrupted by the clatter of quickly approaching hooves. Turning they could see a young horse careening down the narrow lane, several mounted stablemen in pursuit. As the horse neared, it shouldered aside a tall cart, sending it flipping toward the ledge where Eldarion and the Jedi were seated. Both leapt up and the Jedi executed a neat front flip over the shattered wheels, landing lightly on the ledge. Eldarion, however, ducked before Obi-Wan could snatch him out of the way. He ran straight for the rampaging horse. Quicker than the normal human eye could see, the boy was upon the horse's withers, leaning up the neck and whispering into its ears. Obi-Wan was not, however, and normal human. His Jedi abilities allowed him to see exactly how the boy had managed to gain the horse's back. Placing one foot on a spinning wheel of the cart and using that flimsy support for leverage, he had pushed himself up toward where the horse was soon to be. Snagging a strand of mane and using the churning near front leg he had swung astride.

Obi-Wan jumped the crushed cart and placed a hand on the now-settled beast's neck. He gazed at Eldarion, still not quite believing what he saw. By this time the stablemen had caught up and were thanking Eldarion and Obi-Wan profusely. Eldarion grinned at the praise.

"Will you be nice to her?" He asked, fingers still twined in the flaxen mane.

"Yes of course, Prince. No harm has come of her and none will come to her." He bowed slightly and fastened a lead about her head.

Obi-Wan lifted Eldarion from his perch and they watched as the man led her back toward the stables. The other two began to help the owner of the cart pick up the mess. Discretely, Obi-Wan added his Force powers to aid them in lifting the awkward bulk even as he lent his own muscles.

When the street was properly cleared again, Eldarion and Obi-Wan headed back to the Citadel.


	2. Expedited

Obi-Wan sighed in utter contentment. The meal had been the best he'd had in a very long time. Roast lamb with new potatoes and carrots and onions was rare fare for a space traveler. He could not even recall his last home-cooked meal. But Queen Arwen and her army of cooks spared nothing for their guest. He leaned back in his chair and waited for the King to initiate conversation.

After Arwen and the servers cleaned the table and left, Elessar wiped his mouth on a fine linen cloth and began. "Tell us of your home and the wars you hinted at."

Obi-Wan bowed his head thoughtfully; this king certainly wasted no time with the hard questions. "My home world is a world made up of one gigantic city. It is called Coruscant. The buildings are so tall that most of the people never see the ground in all their lives. We get around in vehicles that carry us through the air." He noted the skeptical gazes, but chose to continue. "On this world is the Jedi Temple. It is the base of all the Jedi. We receive council and orders from the Temple. We call it home. Not long ago, in fact only a year ago, much of it was destroyed by a rogue Jedi."

Eldarion noted the deepening sadness of the Jedi's brow. "Who was the rogue to you?" He asked as gently as he could.

The clear blue eyes shifted to him, and the sadness increased a bit more. "He was my first Padawan. He was my best friend and a brother to me." He hesitated in the silence, but decided to continue. "He saved my life several times and I had saved his, but in the end he fought me. He had been turned by the Dark Side of the Force and was intent to kill me. I was forced to fight for my life and the life of my friend, for I did not want to kill him. But in the end…" He trailed off, bowing his head in grief. His audience was silent with him, waiting for him to continue when he was ready. It was surprisingly quick. He took a deep breath and lifted his gaze back to the level of the listeners.

"Now we remaining Jedi search. We search for new Jedi to carry on our legacy. And yes," he stared at Aragorn, "yes, to fight in our wars." He glanced back to Eldarion. "Now it is time to honor my promise to the youngling. I will now show you the Jedi weapon of choice. Please to not be overly alarmed, I will not harm anyone." He stood and stepped away from the table. Reaching into his cloak, he pulled the metal rod from his belt and brandished it in front of him.

Eldarion could not suppress a chuckle and even Aragorn grinned at the ridiculous picture in front of them. The Jedi held the rod as if it were the hilt of a sword. A sword without a blade. But their derision vanished when a crack and a bright blue light came from that hilt. Where there had been nothing but air seconds before now shown a dazzling rod of humming light. Now the Jedi looked not humorous, but very formidable indeed.

Aragorn rose hesitantly from his place, hand on _Anduril's_ hilt. "What is this devilry?"

Obi-Wan waved the saber around a few times, testing its balance as one would any sword. Then he retracted it, making it disappear as quickly as it had appeared. "This is a lightsaber. It is a very powerful blade made from a rare crystal. It can cut through nearly anything."

Aragorn relaxed, but kept his eyes on the metal hilt. "May I hold it? Will it hurt me?"

"It will not hurt you. But it is probably best if you do not light it. It takes a great deal of Force to handle it." He passed the rod to the king and watched him closely. Aragorn turned it over in his hands, finding that it weighed despite its small size.

Neither noticed Eldarion gazing in wonder at the weapon. He simply could not take his eyes off it any more than he could clamp his jaw closed. He slowly rose from his chair and walked to his father's side. He reached tentatively toward the cold metal, as if called. Suddenly Obi-Wan noticed him and knelt beside him, staring intently into his face. Eldarion did not seem to notice anything in the room but the saber hilt. His had was extended towards it, but stopped just centimeters away. Aragorn was now aware of his son as well. He gently handed the weapon to the little boy who took it in shrinking palms. He held it in awe, far away from his body and with all the care one would handle a glass ornament. Obi-Wan's eyes never left the boy's face, but he seemed to look with more than just his eyes.

Eldarion finally managed to close his hanging jaw. He turned to face the Jedi. "It is powerful." He stated and handed the hilt back to its owner.

It did not take Obi-Wan days to understand that the boy could manipulate the Force. He could even tell that the King had residual Force powers. Simply the way he took command of situations and merited every smidgen of attention from his subjects. The boy had this ability and more. He seemed to be able to read into any situation or conversation and understand each side. He was able to say the exactly appropriate thing that would dissolve dispute. He also had Jedi reflexes. He had shown Obi-Wan the first day they met, by dodging the cart and leaping on the horse. Which brought up another: he had a way with animals. They all trusted him and obeyed him as they did his father. Obi-Wan had learned that that was a general quality that Jedi possessed.

The Jedi was enticed to a duel with the King Elessar. He of course refrained from using his saber and instead took up the sword of Strider the Dunedain. They fought only briefly, each dazzling the other with unexpected moves and swift counterattacks. After only a short time, the match was called a draw and the two gained new respect for each other.

Obi-Wan continued to observe Eldarion and his family, learning to love the quaint little planet while pretending to search for other hopefuls. He had no idea how he was going to ask the king to relinquish his only son to the Jedi Order, not that he did not have a bit of experience in that area. He had been on Jedi searches before, but in systems that understood the prestige of the Order. As much as he wanted Eldarion to come to the Temple, he distained the idea of breaking up the Royal family of the greatest nation on the planet.

So he stayed, which, in the end, made the problem worse to face.

He was sitting on a high balcony with Aragorn one beautiful evening. The King was smoking a long and ornately carved pipe and puffing the smoke in lacy rings for the breeze to carry off. Obi-Wan had declined a pipe, choosing instead to sip some fruit nectar. The sun was behind them, spreading crimson light across the Pellenor and gleaming off the tower in Osgiliath. It was easy now for the two of them to sit. They had realized over the course of days that they had many things in common. One was their skill with a blade and another was the ability to keep silent company. So they did not speak for nearly half an hour until the day finally lost all light and the stars began to poke through the darkening black sky.

It was Aragorn who spoke first, breaking into the warm, dark silence. "My son will make a good Jedi." It was a simple statement, but for some time Obi-Wan was unable to answer.

"Yes, it is true he would. The Force is strong in him."

"He wants very much to journey with you into the stars. You must simply ask."

"Lord, may I take your son to the Jedi Temple for training?"

Aragorn regarded him with sad eyes. "I will send my heir into the void of space." He paused, looking into the night sky, "But only if he truly wishes to go."

Obi-Wan was simultaneously glad and sad. "I hate to break up families like this." He muttered.

"Will I never see my parents again?" Eldarion asked meekly.

"You will not see them for many years for sure. I must be honest: many Jedi choose never to return to their home world after training." Aragorn placed a consoling hand on his weeping wife's shoulder. Eldarion's eyes welled up as he studied his parents.

"Mother, I will not forget your teaching. I will see you again in the Undying Lands. _Quel undume_." She smiled through her tears. Once again, he had chosen the exact words needed for the occasion. Good night, he said, using the word to refer to her Elvish name.

"Father, I guess you will just have to live forever, because I don't think I'm going to be able to be king."

Aragorn looked at Obi-Wan and at his small son. "You are leaving my legacy to pick up his."

Eldarion pressed his nose to the window of the space craft, watching his parents and the few others as they dwindled below them. He continued to stare until he could no longer make out the planet of Middle-Earth, until its sun was lost among the myriad other stars.


	3. New World

**A/N:**_ Sorry for the wait, but I assure you, the next will be longer. _

The ach inside Eldarion was almost too much to live with. However, he had much else to do too keep his mind occupied. Master Obi-Wan questioned him about a great many things, stretching his mental abilities to their maximum.

"Now, youngling, you are not technically my Padawan yet. The Council must first decide as a whole. I am not worried a bit about the decision. In the meantime, I am to prepare you as all younglings in the temple are. You will learn about the Force, how it moves through us all and works to our advantage. Put this on and try to sense this sphere." He handed the boy a helmet that covered his entire head, leaving no way to see.

Eldarion stood listening to the hum and hiss of the remote as it shifted positions. "Can you sense it, youngling?"

"I can hear it, Master Kenobi, if that is what you mean."

"The sound will only cloud your senses, search deeper, ignore the obvious. Try to visualize the sphere with the Force."

Eldarion held his breath and concentrated on seeing through the blackout visor. At first nothing came, then his sense of hearing faded, leaving silent darkness. The darkness was permeated by a streak of light. He could see the path of the remote. "There!" He stretched out his hand and pointed at the object, following it along its path.

"Very good! Now try to make it be still."

Eldarion was confused. "How do I do that?"

"Use your instincts. Make it motionless." Obi-Wan was ecstatic. This boy had sensed the remote on his first try! But Eldarion was unable to stop the motion after many tries. He stretched his hands toward it and his breath came in puffs, but the remote eluded him, though it did slow down a bit. Finally, after nearly an hour in the helmet, Obi-Wan turned off the remote and let Eldarion rest.

"How do you feel?"

The little boy thought a moment. "Tired." He finally said. "But a good tired. I miss my family terribly, though."

"It was your choice." Obi-Wan said sadly, knowing there was no turning back, and sensing the similarities this boy had with his last padawan.

Eldarion nodded. "Yes, sir. And I don't want to change my decision."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Now you must learn the writing of the Republic. It is very different from your writing." He presented the boy with a datapad filled with the odd script. Eldarion's eyes lit up.

"I like learning languages!" He eagerly took the pad and listened as Obi-Wan explained its functions.

"I have entered your alphabet for comparison. The program will walk you through the process. He left the boy hunched over the pad assimilating the new information with vigor.

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin thoughtfully. _Was this a mistake taking this primitive boy from his home? Will he survive on Coruscant?_ The Jedi adjusted the calculations and looked out at the swirling colors of hyperspace.

Because the planet dubbed Middle-Earth was actually on the furthest spiral of the Outer Rim, it took Obi-Wan and Eldarion nearly a standard week before Coruscant appeared on the sensors.

By this time, Eldarion had become accustomed to space travel. He had even learned what each of the levers and buttons on the ship's console did. He had also assimilated Republic Standard in both written and spoken forms. Obi-Wan could not help by marvel at the scope of the boy's learning.

"Look, Eldarion," Master Kenobi pointed to the planet which had manifested itself onto the screen. "That is to be your new home for some time." Eldarion joined Obi-Wan and peered at the screen.

"What is it?"

"It's a planet called Coruscant. It is one huge city with very tall buildings, lots of lights, noise and motion."

"Why do you live here?" Eldarion looked a bit disgusted, he had been told before, but he thought that it was dumb to live in a huge city.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "It is not my choice. The Jedi Temple has been here for as long as the Republic has existed. This is the center of the Republic, we Jedi keep an eye on things from the capital." He was satisfied as Eldarion grudgingly nodded.

The landing at the port near the temple was uneventful. Eldarion was nervous as the small ship rocked in the atmosphere, but did not say a word.

The ramp hissed down and Obi-Wan and Eldarion stepped out into the bright sunlight of the main port of Coruscant. Eldarion blinked and rubbed his eyes. Without thought he slid his tiny hand into Master Kenobi's. Obi-Wan looked down, somewhat startled at the unconscious trust. He gripped the hand and led the boy toward the waiting transport.

The ride from the port to the Jedi Temple was uneventful. Eldarion gazed out the window in awe of the sites. He still said nothing, instead taking in everything. The many colors dazzled his eyes. The bustle of people and odd looking aliens intrigued him. Never before had Eldarion seen so many being in one place. Never had he seen so much activity. When they finally arrived at the Temple, Eldarion once again took Master Kenobi's hand. He swiveled his head constantly, eyes roving to catch every detail. Through massive stone gates, Master Kenobi led him. Enormous statues of Jedi flanked the gates and lined the hall within. Each was fashioned from a creamy colored stone. The Jedi depicted were in various forms of combat or meditation. Many brandished the same sort of weapon Master Kenobi carried. However, the living blades were solidified in immortal stone.

Their feet made soft noises on the smooth stone corridors, but the vastness of the halls caused this slight sound to be magnified. The sound seemed to grow as they approached a wide set of shallow steps. Beyond the steps, the hallway narrowed and Master Kenobi led Eldarion down the left branch and pushed a button on the wall. Part of the wall whooshed up, startling Eldarion.

"Come on." Kenobi said kindly, stepping onto the lift. Eldarion complied obediently. The door hissed closed and Eldarion braced himself as he felt himself hurtling upwards. Master Kenobi seemed to be fighting a grin, his eyes were filled with mirth, but he gently laid a hand on the boy's shoulder for reassurance instead. Because of the amusement in the man's eyes, Eldarion began to relax. He realized something very important: that he was nervous of things everyone in this world used every day. Instead of being resentful that he was thought of as silly for this, Eldarion began instead to mask his fear. He began to tell himself that he was not afraid anymore. It seemed to be working too. He could breathe easier and his muscles could uncramp. From that point on, he mimicked Obi-Wan's expressions and attitudes concerning his surroundings.

After a few moments the lift stopped and the door hissed open once more. Eldarion did not allow his surprise to show at the vast difference between this hallway and the one they had left. This hallway was floored with smooth black agate that was polished to an almost blinding shine. The walls were soft and seemed to absorb the glaring light, leaving only a dim yellow resonating from the ceiling. Eldarion was led down this corridor, his soft boots making very little sound. The hallway was not long and it did not branch. At the end was a single door which slid aside as they approached

In chairs which ringed the room sat many strange creatures. Behind them was open space. Upon further brief inspection, Eldarion realized it was simply some transparent material, but it overlooked the entire city.

Master Kenobi led Eldarion to the center of the round room and there they stood, silently, for a full minute. Eldarion glanced about the room surreptitiously. Only one of the chairs was empty. He briefly wondered who should sit there. Finally, the silence was broken. The one who did so was a surprise to Eldarion. It was the smallest, and perhaps the ugliest member of the assembled. He was very small, shorter even than Eldarion, and his ears were long and stuck out from his head at right angles. To top it off, his skin was a sickly shade of green.

"A new one, you have brought, Master Kenobi." The green thing said.

Kenobi nodded "From the fourth planet in the Iluvatar system." Every being in the room nodded.

"Strong he is in the Force." Stated the green one again. He turned his gaze from Eldarion to Obi-Wan. "Tell him you did not, about us. He knows not who we are."

Kenobi nodded again. "He observes, Master Yoda, and patiently waits. It is a test."

Yoda surveyed the rest of the beings. "Train him you may."

Kenobi gently turned Eldarion and together they headed back through the door and down the corridor.


End file.
